


Chances Lost

by TheQueen



Series: Finding Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The clock shows ten past midnight and Sirius doesn't understand why he's still studying.

It's not like he really needs to anyway. This whole study group had been created after dinner for Peter who had conveniently waddled off to bed at least an hour ago and then James had followed because he had a game the next day and now it was just Remus and him in the common room because everyone else had had the brains to go to bed. And Sirius really wanted to follow their example, but he knows that he can't because of Remus.

And the worst part is it isn't like his rather nerdy friend needs the studying!

But he is so Sirius is stuck staring at the same page of his Astrology book (and has already found three mistakes in the author's calculations about Jupiter's moons and how can that be possible?) and Sirius just really wants to sleep. And know the minute hand is pointed at the six and this is just ridiculous so Sirius closes his book and Remus looks up from his own text to stare at Sirius in surprise. Obviously the werewolf hadn't even noticed his friends presence, how rude!

Outside the rain is falling harder and harder so it sounds like someone is pelting the window with rocks and the fire in the fireplace is beginning to die out so everything in the room looks more gold then usual and Remus' hair especially. Sirius wonders how he had never noticed how soft it looked before now and he has an overpowering urge to reach out and touch it. But then Remus' clears his throat with an inquiring glance and Sirius is broken out of whatever weird trance he had been put in. Golden? Really? He needed to stop sneaking a peak at Evan's romance novels.

He picks his book up and grins easily, "Come to bed before the sun rises all right?" he calls out from as he ascends the staircase to the boys dorm all the while feel like he's missing something.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Morning After the Full**

The hospital wing is deathly quiet as Sirius sneaks in, but it always is this early in the morning not that it ever fails to give him goose bumps. He didn't know why, but the place just reminded him of death. Death and disease and pain and all the horrible things that bring people to hospitals. And Sirius knows it silly and its Remus and Remus needs him because the hours after the full are always the worst and Madame Pomfrey never sticks around to wait for Remus to wake up (Sirius knows this because he always sneaks in, ever since the first night that they found out his secret).

The sun is rising higher and providing as much light as it can through the thick wall that was the clouds that populate the sky every winter (for that was the weather in Scotland) so the room looked more dreary and haunted then it usually did. But Sirius pressed on, merely pulling cloak a little tighter to his body because he was getting goose bumps from the mere creepiness of the place.

Finally he found the bed in the small room at the very end of the hospital wing (Remus always got his own room) and enters carefully so that the door doesn't squeak too much. Not that it mattered much. After the full, Remus always woke to the slightest noise.

Walking over to the bed, he crouched close so he could peer into the two golden slights dazed with sleep. "Hey, Rem," he greeted low and soft so that not to grate on his more sensitive ears.

Remus made a low sound in his throat like a whine, but not quiet. The dog in Sirius took it as a greeting. The human took it as pain. "Hey, Madame Pomfrey will get you fixed up in a jiffy," Sirius said, taking Remus' un-bandaged hand in his own.

Remus whimpered, "Hurts," he moaned softly and flinched as if the sound was too loud. Which it had been, but it was always so easy to forget how sensitive the wolf's hearing was.

"You'll be all right," Sirius whispered squeezing his hand, already wondering how he was going to have to wake healer without getting in trouble for being out of bed so late.

"Hurts," Remus echoed

Sirius leaned closer and touched their noses together in a sign of canine affection, "I'll get Madame Pomfrey to get you some pain killers," he whispered as softly as he could, trouble be damned. Sirius could live with another detention. It wasn't like he didn't already have three this week. "Hang in there Moons." He said pulling away.

Remus looked down at their entwined fingers before letting go, "Hurry," he says. As he watches Sirius close the door being him, Remus is left wondering why his hand felt so cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Yule Ball**

"It took seven years, but it was worth it," Remus grins as he glances over at the dancing couple.

"Yeah," Sirius chuckles, brushing his long hair being his ear. It's grown too long and in need of a cut, not that Sirius will. Even if he has left his family, he would forever be the rebel.

"And to think we used to tease him horribly," Remus grinned, "I'm surprised he hasn't said I told you so yet."

"I think he's too happy to care, Rem," Sirius said taking a sip of his drink. In the corner of his eye, he could see his date giggling away with her friends and he was glad for her. He didn't feel like playing the extraordinary gentleman that night and he could barely remember her name anyway.

Remus hummed in agreement before sighing, "And there goes my date," he said tilting his head to the door where Jennifer Anderson was leaving with that Ravenclaw boy who'd been staring at her all night.

"Oh well," Sirius agreed, "Mines with her friends and I truly can't be bothered right now."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Couple of sad sods we are, dateless on the Yule ball and it's the last year too."

"Hey," Sirius pointed out, "At least I'm dateless by choice."

Remus pouted and stuck his tongue out childishly before going back to watching James and Lily dance. "But they do look good together."

An easy silence enveloped the pair as they watched their classmates dance. The night was nearing an end and soon the teachers would be sending them off to bed as if they were still first years. Finally, Sirius set his glass down and stood. Turning, he held a hand out to his friend, grinning.

"How you can't be serious," Remus laughed, but he was already taking Sirius' hand and moving towards the dance floor. "We haven't done this since we were fourth years."

"Yes well, I felt like reminiscing," Sirius smiled and settled his hand on Remus' waist before the two fell into an easy rhythm with the other couples, "Besides, it's practically a tradition."

"I remember the first time you did it. I never really understood why," Remus said. By now, James and Lily had taken notice of their friends and were moving closer.

"You were just looking so pathetic by yourself that I couldn't not ask you for a dance," Sirius reassured him. Peter had abandoned his date, a sweet Hufflepuff who had shyly asked him just a few days ago, and like James was moving towards his two dancing friends.

"Uhuh, and it had nothing to do with the fact that Maria Dufekt kept trying to stick her tongue down your throat," Remus smirked.

"Of course it did, Moons," James said cutting in before Sirius could protest.

"I also remember the fact that she almost succeeded and Sirius spent the rest of the afternoon pretending to through up," Peter added.

Pulling apart from each other to allow James and Peter to join the dance, the four boys held hands and began to circle as the music picked up, "You all suck, you know that right?' Sirius asked, pouting.

The others just laughed.

…

Two years from now, Remus will wish that he could of danced with Sirius if just once.


End file.
